This invention relates to test devices and, more particularly, to a device for testing the operability of a blood pressure monitor.
In U.S. Ser. No. 938,430, filed Aug. 31, 1978, (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,386) entitled "Electrocardiographic and Blood Pressure Waveform Simulator Device", assigned to the assignee of the present invention, there is disclosed a battery operated device for generating a plurality of different static blood pressure signals for testing the operability of a blood pressure monitor. The different static blood pressure levels were selected by pressing separate buttons on the housing of the simulator device. This device has provided extremely satisfactory results. However, the use of the many different selector switches added to the manufacturing costs of the device and was somewhat inconvenient to the user. It was also important to insure that each separate switch was operating properly so that each one makes the proper electrical connection. Although the switches were labeled, it was often not readily apparent to the user exactly which static blood pressure level was being generated. Moreover, the battery has a tendency to run down if the user did not press the correct power switch to turn the device off after use.